


The Last Place

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has no one else to ask...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Place

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shannon730 for the very quick beta. This came to me as I was trying to go to bed last night.

First his parents, then Sirius, Dumbledore, and Lupin. Harry had a feeling that he was never meant to learn about who his parents had been. Every time he got close, that person would be taken from him. It was as if even their memory had been cursed.

Ginny, pregnant with their first child, had encouraged him to find out more about his parents. She understood that he could no longer move forward if he didn't look back to the past. Everyone had promised to sit down and tell the stories that had made up the days and years before he'd been born... but it never came to pass.

To come so close and never touch the moments that brought Lily and James together was what had lead Harry to this horrid place. It was dilapidated and burned, but Harry held onto his hope that some scrap of truth still lay within. Sighing, he walked over the threshold to Malfoy Manor.

Carefully navigating the unstable rubble, Harry searched through what was left of the once great symbol of pureblood superiority. Broken pieces of mirror and ceramics lay scattered on the floor, covered with layers of dirt and time. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, the water-like movements of ethereal bodies.

As he turned, Harry steeled himself to ask the questions he'd always wanted to know. He knew there was still the strength left in him to ask for help just one more time. Harry knew that asking this person wouldn't lead to another death, couldn't possibly...

... because Peter Pettigrew was already dead.


End file.
